Walk Away
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: What happens when a coulrophobic CIA Agent encounters a murderous clown? How will this affect her life, and the people in it? Will the clown seek her life, too?


**Coulrophobia**

Name: Rachael Peters

Age: 31

Place of Birth: Baltimore, Maryland

Family: Brother;

Hobbies: Training, reading, composing for my piano, and poetry.

Past: I have a minor case of coulrophobia, it only gets as far as falling unconscious. It happened when the small fun park was open in the woods, I was walking around with my brother and he brought me into a funhouse. I figured since it had fun in the name, it was going to be fun - man was I wrong. Due to the darkness, we got separated and I came face to face with a clown, and he grabbed me and began pulling me further into the shadows. He retreated his grip when my brother came and grabbed my arm, pulling me from that nightmare. I always wonder who that man was. After that night, my parents sent me to live with my aunt and uncle in New York - which brought me to where I am today.

"""

When ever you face something bigger and stronger than you, don't play hero, leave it alone and run. Purse the figure and you never know who could die, who you could lose... Just walk away.

"""

I was greeted by the warmth of my childhood home, Baltimore. I was called here because my brother had gotten himself into a little trouble and they needed back-up. I turned the corner and was welcomed by the moderate-sized police station, kind of like the one in New York... I slowly entered the station peering around for my dear brother. A young police rookie came up to me, smile painted on his face.

"Is there anything I can help you with miss?" The young man, I peered at his name tag and it read Rogers.

"Yes I am looking for my brother, Detective Peters?" I asked with a gentle grin. His eyes grew wide and he began to stumble to the back room.

"Hey Peters, your hot sister is here!" Rogers exclaimed as I blushed faintly. Yes sir, this place is the best small town I think I could ever want to be in. A young man with brown curly hair came into the lobby. His chocolate brown eyes glimmered as he ran up to me and trapped me in an embrace.

"Hello brother, it's been a long time." I mentioned returning his embrace. I was overjoyed to be with my brother again, I don't think there could be a better moment in life. "So why is it I was called here, aside from seeing my big brother?" I asked as I slowly unlatched from him. His face fell from happiness to a face of serious.

"Rachael, this is something I should talk to you about in the car. Let's take a drive." He requested as he lead me out the doors of the police station and to his old black car. "Alright, well it started a couple weeks ago. We got a call because there was a murder in a small neighbourhood, and the family was brutally murdered - I can't tell you more. After that, it seemed a female named Lynn was being targeted by a murderer dressed as a clown which we soon found was Doug Richards, a child molester." He paused when I began to hyperventilate. He called me here because a clown is killing people? A killer clown? Great. I inhaled deeply and nodded for him to continue. "Well we finally caught him and placed him in jail, but he injured 2 guards and escaped. Since then, Doug has been targeting Lynn because her, now dead, husband told him to kill her, and when he did that he'd be better." He informed and I sighed. This is wonderful, I was called back home because of a killer clown - I am coulrophobic for gosh sakes. I shook my head so I was paying attention.

"Brother, you know my condition, I can't fight a clown, I am coulrophobic - you know that. Before I had the chance, I would probably faint, leaving me wide open. But seeing it is you requesting my aid, I guess I can try. Show me where Lynn lives and I will make sure to keep her safe." I informed and he nodded. My brother, I know he didn't want me to come, but they need help with this guy.

We drove around for about 15 minutes and came to a rather large house. I was shocked, I wasn't aware they had houses like this in Baltimore. My mouth hung ajar, it was lovely and no words could describe how I felt. It was a massive white house surrounded by grass and a garden. The house was protected by a key-in gate. My brother pushed the call-in button and it rung for a couple times.

"Hello?" A warm, yet wary female voice answered. That must be Lynn, I wonder if there is anything we have in common - I kind of hope so. There were a couple moments of silence then she returned, "Detective Peters, welcome, come in." She welcomed and a buzzer rang, allowing us entrance. Once we pulled up, we exited the car and walked up to the doors. The were dark ebony-painted wood with a great shiny finish. Brother knocked gently, only to be interrupted by the door opening. The woman, Lynn, had bust-height blonde hair and shimmering green eyes. "Oh, Detective, who's your lovely lady friend?" Lynn questioned and I lowered my head. I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but we are siblings.

"Lynn, this is my younger sister Rachael, she will be here at the house at all times. say hi, Elle." My brother pushed as I slowly lifted my gaze again. "By the way, Lynn, you and Rachael have the same fear, she's a coulrophobic too." He informed as my eyes widened. I know that arachnophobia, claustrophobia, and coulrophobia are the three common fears found in people.

"Hello, Lynn, again I'm Rachael Peters, but you can call me Elle. I am a certified CIA agent trained by the best RED agents out there." I mentioned with a gentle smile. I am kind of happy to know I won't be the only one wary of clowns. Lynn looked a little confused. "Oh RED is Retired Extremely Dangerous, otherwise known as the best black ops to serve the country." I lectured with a kind tone. Not a lot of people know what that means, so what's the harm in telling them.

"Well Elle, you can come in, it'll be nice having some girl time and getting to know each other. I will have to leave in about an hour, to go to work, and your brother will be picking me up." Lynn brought up and I just nodded in acceptance. I guess I will house sit, while she is out. "Since you have coulrophobia, be careful, and be strong, fight the urge to pass out." She encouraged, I did have to admit it was a great pep-talk. Mind you I don't get a lot of them.

"Well I'm off, see you later Lynn, and Elle, be careful." My brother pepped. I nodded and waved farewell to him. He walked to his car, entered it, started the engine, and drove off. I turned to face Lynn and she patted my back, to gesture to go in. I walked in and we ended up in the living room. The inside looked a lot larger than the outside, but hey that's a mansion for you.

As time passed by, Lynn and I talked a lot, mostly about her clown gallery. See, I'm ok when it comes to seeing images, but seeing clowns face-to-face is another story. Lynn stood up and stretched, which is the time I took advantage of stretching my legs out across the couch. "Anyways, I should probably wait outside for your brother to come. You going to be ok in here, Elle?" She asked with a bit of worry lacing her tone. I smiled weakly and brought my hands up.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, after all I am a CIA agent, trained in mix martial arts, and taught to kill." I mentioned with a smile of reassurance, though deep inside I was having an anxiety attack. Lynn gave me a questioning look, but stood and lead me to the door. Once, opened we were greeted by my brother at his car.

"Come on, Lynn, you're going to be late for your new gallery showing!" He called and Lynn ran to the car. She turned and looked at me with a gaze of insecurity but got into the car. My brother and I locked gazes for an instant then got in and drove off. I sighed and went back inside. I was sure to lock the door and lock all the windows, I went back into the living room and sat on the love seat. I reached into my bag and pulled out my favourite novel, "The Hills Have Eyes," and began to read it, from where I let off.

Hours passed by and I found that I had begun to nod off. I was suddenly woken by a large cracking sound. I lifted my gaze and began to scan the room. I reached into my back pocket and began to slowly, and cautiously, walk around the room, slowly making my way around. I heard a large _**bang **_on the living room window, which I once again entered the room of large furniture. I crept, almost like molasses, around the velvet window curtains - damn rich people. I gently lifted the curtain and saw nothing. I swallowed hard and stepped in front of the window, pulling the curtains wide open. I stood in front of the clear glass, frozen in fear as I saw the figure before me. His head was covered in white grease paint, painted blue triangles from his eyebrows to mid forehead, small red circles under his eyes, a red painted nose, and a creepy slanted painted grin. It looked like demon's smirk, haunting and terrifying- with crooked yellow teeth. But his eyes, they stuck out the most, they were almost black, with brown-amber irises. This man, he was, bluntly speaking, a clown. White frilled neck piece and baggy red pants. Oh my God he's holding, what looks like, an axe! Wait a second, this clown is shirtless... I shook the thoughts from my head and began to stumble back as he raised his arm the slice at the window. My body began to tremble and my head began to spin, I couldn't walk back any furthur. Glass shattered, hitting my flesh and leaving small cuts. I felt my body being brought backward, as I began to fall. Everything became blurry, but to my shock, the clown had caught me, and placed me down gently. He cocked his head from left to right, in a swerving motion, while eyeing me over and stood tall. He watched me as I fell into unconsciousness, and from there, I would assume, he backed out and fled. What the Hell was with that clown?


End file.
